


Quarter Rest

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Napping, Prompt Fic, Trust Issues, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: On the way to Scarif, Cassian and Jyn trust each other enough to briefly rest.For the prompt: affection meme-a nap





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodger_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/gifts).



“Rest,” Jyn told him, ordered him in the shuttle, no Rogue One, they had a mission and a designation. Her eyes had that spark again, he wondered if she knew that every rebel was following her. He didn’t think she’d accepted that yet, she was too used to hiding. 

“I’ll manage,” Yes, he was tired, there hadn’t been a moment to truly stop since that cell in Jedha and even that was a false rest, forced on him. This was what he was trained for, what he knew how to do, keep going.

She sighed and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, “Fine, then I’m taking a nap.”

It was easy to adjust so that she was more comfortable and she looked up at him and for a second, he had a glimpse of a what her laugh might look like in the warmth of her eyes. In a few moments, she was asleep, he hadn’t expected her to actually sleep. He didn't think they had that kind of trust but he could feel her breathing relax and scanned the ship. Everyone was having their own conversations, building connections, he was surrounded by those he trusted. He closed his eyes and ordered himself to wake before they left hyperdrive.

*****

She woke to the smell of dirt, rain and something soft near her nose. When she opened her eyes, she saw Cassian’s hair and gently reached up to touch the dark strands before quickly putting her hand down. It was fine, like the thread her mother had used to repair her dolls. How had she forgotten that? Her mother creating and listening to every story she told. 

He was asleep and she had a moment to study his face with all those lines. Did each wrinkle represent a mission like the ones she had done for Saw? Since he was six, she was eight when Saw took her in and made her a weapon. They both were good at being aimed but she'd seen him choose not to fire. Too many questions, she had never been good with questions, not like this. They left her lost while fire and destruction created a path. Find the plans to stop the weapon, don't think about soft hair and a smile that appeared and disappeared like the sun in a storm. 

She’d never allowed herself the luxury of dreams, of what might have beens, all they led to was disappointment, but she wondered. What if they lived through this? What if neither of them had known the fire of the Rebellion? She knew the answer, they wouldn’t be the same people and they never would have come against each other.

Suddenly he awoke, his eyes clear and ready and met her gaze for a moment. Jyn thought she saw understanding there before he turned and stood up, “How close are we?”

“I don’t know,” Then she stood and he beside her and in the solidness of him beside her, she found hope before going to the cockpit.


End file.
